


Help

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is physically bullied by Flash (again) and blindly calls Mr. Stark, only to realize he will never hear his mentor's voice again.





	Help

Flash and his gang closed around Peter, kicking and punching him. Peter curled up into himself, trying not to show any pain. But after countless kicks, tears began to fall from his eyes. Flash laughed and spit in his face. Eventually, Flash got bored and walked away, along with the rest of his "friends," leaving Peter sobbing on the floor. 

Ned rushed up to Peter and tried to hug him. Peter flinched and pushed him away. He stood up, covered in bruises and stumbled towards the bathroom.

"Peter..." Ned called after him.

"Leave me alone," said Peter, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Ned stood in the halls for a minute, then walked back to class.

In the bathroom, Peter clutched the edge of the sink, now crying uncontrollably.

Why me? He thought to himself. Why do these things always happen to me?

Peter let out a loud sob and sunk to the floor. He felt numb as he pulled out his phone, looking for someone to call. He scrolled past Aunt May, not wanting to make her worry.

He could hardly see his phone through his tears as he pressed on Mr. Stark's name, only to hear his phone ring and ring, over and over again.

Peter let out a loud cry, realizing Mr. Stark was not going to pick up. He was never going pick up. Tony Stark was gone, and he was never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
